Chrono Screw-up
by UPRC
Summary: Typo within... This was written in 2002, not 2000... :p STORY: Lynx accidently becomes Kid instead of Serge.


THE IDENTITY CRISIS  
Chapter One  
  
  
There was a brilliant bright light and then the room was engulfed in white.  
Nobody could see a thing for nearly ten seconds. When the room dimmed down, everything  
was exactly as it had been . The first thing that happened after this was a loud  
yelp that came from Lynx who was looking at his hands with wide eyes. Serge glanced  
beside him and saw Kid with a very aroused expression looking down her shirt.  
Lynx looked over in Kid's direction and noticed what she was doing.  
"Don't look at those!" He screamed. Kid let go of her shirt and smiled at lynx  
and than shouted, "Shut yer yap Lynx, or I'll kick yer arse!"  
Lynx shook his head quickly and than looked at Serge and screamed, "This is all your fault!"  
Beside Serge stood Leena and Glenn. Gleen looked at Serge and asked,  
"How about we teach this feline foe a lesson?" Serge responded with a simple nod.  
Serge, Leena, and Glenn drew their weapons and got ready. All of a sudden, Leena was  
thrown out of the way by Kid. "Sorry Leena, but I've got a score to settle with this  
bugger!" she said to Leena, laying on the ground wobbling.  
So Serge, Kid and Glenn charged at Lynx. Kid took the first and only strike, which went  
right through the chest of Lynx. He started choking and gasping and than fell over, dead.  
Kid cheered, jumped, did a three sexy, and grabbed her breasts. Serge and Glenn exchanged  
confused glances. Kid approached a mirror on the wall (where'd that come from?) and  
looked at her reflection. She smiled and reached up with her hand and felt her face.  
Again, Serge and Glenn exchanged confused glances. Kid turned to them, still smiling,  
and nodded. Than, she walked over to the disoriented Leena and helped her to her feet.  
"Thanks Kid." she said.  
Kid smiled and replied, "No porblem Leena. You know, your one sexy chick. Wanna make love?"  
Leena looked back at Serge and Glenn. All three of them exchanged confused glances.  
Without warning, Kid threw Leena against the wall and pressed herself against her and  
than pressed her lips against Leena's. Glenn shook his head in disbelief, and Serge was  
busy typing popcorn. When the popcorn was done and Serge was able to watch again, Kid had  
the struggling Leena on the floor. Glenn looked at Serge, his eyes wide with fascination.  
Serge didn't see Glenn, he was too busy shoving mouthfuls of popcorn into his mouth  
with a fixated stare on his two female friends. Next, Kid ripped off Leena's shirt.  
Serge almost fainted, and Glenn rubbed his eyes to see if what was happening was real.  
In the corner of the room, Greco and Guile watched the lesbian show. Guile was the only  
guy who knew Kid was not herself. When Lynx attempted to steal Serge's body, a mosquito  
bit his arm. lynx flinched and directed himself to kid (accidently).  
So, of course, Lynx was now in Kid's body and Kid was dead, laying in the carcus of Lynx.  
Guile walked over and pulled the excited Kid off of Leena. "Thats enough Lynx."   
Serge and Glenn both gasped, Greco burst out laughing, and Leena threw up.  
"How did you know?" Kid asked.  
Guile shrugged. "I'm not easy to trick."  
Glenn jumped up and shouted, "Lets kill him once and for all!"  
Leena, Glenn, Greco, Serge, and Guile surrounded Kid. Just before she was hit by the  
weapons, Lynx jumped into Leena's body and ran out of the room laughing. Eevryone stood  
around Kid's dead body. Serge grabbed a stick and prodded the dead body.  
"I know a spell of resurrection. We can return Kid's soul to her body." said Greco.  
Everyone agreed to let Greco use the spell. A white aura surrounded Kid and her eyes  
fluttered open.  
Glenn bent down beside her and asked, "Kid? Is that you?"  
Kid gave him a troubled look. "I'm Leena." Everyone started cursing and swearing.  
Leena, in Kid's body, looked in the mirror for a few seconds. For a split second, she  
looked as if she did not mind Kid's body all that much, but than she freaked out.  
"You fucking morons! Can't you get anything right?" She kept on screaming until the  
word "bloody" came out of her mouth, followed shortly after by the word "arse."  
She stood there blinking. Than, she reached up and put her hand on her lips.  
"was that me?" she asked softly. She sat down on the floow with a thud amd stared  
off into space. Glenn walked over and looked at her. "Leena? Are you OK?" he asked.  
Leena, in Kid's body, nodded slowly.  
  
***  
  
Lynx, posing as Leena, waked up to the gates of Viper Manor and looked at the guards.  
One looked up from his Playboy and eyed the topless girl. "Hey there... Need something?"  
Leena bit her lip. "Uhh... I'd like to see my father. He;s a soldier here."  
The other guard looked up from his Playgirl and asked, "Whats his name?"  
Leena bit her lip even harder. "Umm.... Karsh."  
The guard with the Playboy laughed. "Karsh isn't that old, you know."  
Leena shrugged. "I know... He's my brother. I just don't feel comfortable telling people."  
The guard with the Playgirl smiled. "Nice try, girl."  
Leena's anger was building up. "Open the gates or you'll regret keeping me out here!"  
Both guards laughed hard. Leena growled and with a snap of her fingers, four large  
shadowy cats appeared.  
"Kill them." said Leena. The cats began tearing them apart.  
Leena made her way insde. After walking for a few minutes, she found Riddel's room  
and went in. She immediatle made her way to the closet. Riddel stood in front of a mirror  
with a hair brush watching the shirtless teenage girl dig through her clothes.  
Riddel didn't have a clue what to say.   
Leena emerged from the closet and looked at Riddel. "Why don't you have any good clothes?"  
she asked the lady of the manor. Riddel didn't know what to respond with, so she just  
stood there and blinked. Leena looked Riddel up and down. "I like those clothes... Take  
them off! I want them!" Riddel shook her head. "No. I'd be naked!"  
Leena was getting angry. She wanted to wear those fashionable clothes Riddel had on, and  
the manly part of Lynx inside wanted to see the vulnerable woman without the clothes.  
"Have it your way. You can keep them on... But I'm going to be the one wearing them."  
Riddel didn't understand. "What do you mean?"  
The next thing she knew, she was looking at her own self. She walked over to the mirror  
and noticed she was now the mysterious clothes stealing girl.   
Lynx, in Riddel's body, giggled. She turned to the body of Leena slapped it with all of  
Riddel's strength. Down it went, out cold.  
Riddel looked in the mirror and laughed. "And now its time to show daddy who is in  
charge of Viper Manor!"  
She than walked out, trying to adjust to high heel shoes.  
  
  
Chapter Two coming August 2000 (depending on reviews) 


End file.
